


Beginner's Mistake

by AnonBlueberry (hippydeath)



Series: Twit Fics [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/AnonBlueberry
Summary: "a kiss on a scar"Lambert messes up, Eskel kisses it better.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Twit Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780849
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Beginner's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> From the kiss prompts on twitter "a kiss on a scar"

"You can't hide forever Lambert," Eskel's been outside his room for an hour now, since he crawled out of bed after his arrival in the early hours of the morning. "There's breakfast, and Geralt managed to get one of Oxenfurt's drunks to cut his hair again, so he looks like an angry porcupine."

He's so sure that Lambert would take any chance to laugh at Geralt, but all he's got out of him was that he'd be out at some point.

Which is unsettling him since neither Geralt nor Vesemir have seen more than his shadow since he got back, running late night raids to the kitchen or the baths. At least he's been eating, Eskel took as a small comfort. 

There's shuffling in the room and the door finally opens a sliver.

"If you're not going to fuck off, you can get me breakfast and I'll let you in."

Eskel doesn't even get a chance to reply before the door is closed again, so he does as he's asked, and is back not long after with two steaming bowls of porridge topped with tart plum jam, and sausages resting on top of that. He kicks at the door in place of being able to knock, but it swings open and he takes that as an invite to let himself in.

Lambert is sat on the bed, a book in his lap and an empty bottle of his home brew on the floor. He's in a soft shirt and trousers, thick woollen socks on his feet, and his hair is clean and soft, falling around his ears and over his face.

"Breakfast?" Eskel offers, leaning back against the door to close it. "Going to tell me why you're acting like yet another ghost in these halls?"

But Lambert doesn't have to say anything, as soon as he looks up, Eskel can see the thick pink lines down his face, one of them cutting through his thankfully still functioning eye. He knows Lambert has always been a bit sore about his looks, always careful about trying to protect what he saw as the small amount of charm he had.

He hands Lambert's bowl to him and sits next to him on the bed.

"You really think any of us are going to judge you for getting your face cut up?" Eskel asks after they've spent a while eating in silence.

"It's not like I had a lot going for me before, with all this," he gestures at his face; weather chapped lips, his oft broken nose and his unfortunate hairline, now highlighted further by his new scars. "And it was a fucking mostly dead endrega, flailed as it died and caught me. Beginners mistake."

He goes back to eating and Eskel wrestles with what to do.

He sets his bowl aside, and picks Lambert's from his hands before he crawls over and straddles his lap, taking Lambert's face in his hands.

"You survived." He says as he kisses the top of the scars. "You still have your sight." He kisses the middle where the line creases through Lambert's eyelid slightly. "And you're still the handsomest rogue I'll ever let into my bed." 

He aims to kiss the bottom of the scar, but Lambert tilts his head and catches his mouth for a proper kiss that quickly turns filthy.

"Tell me that a few more times, my ego doesn't bounce back from these things as quickly as Geralt's does." He jokes, a terrible, mischievous grin on his face, and Eskel leans back in to show him exactly how much he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anon_blueberry) or [Tumblr](https://anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com/), I take prompts and have dumb opinions!


End file.
